Amor não correspondido
by debora-haruno
Summary: A história gira em torno de naruto e hinata que partem para uma missão juntos mas o que eles não esperavam era que essa missão fosse mudar a vida deles radicalmente


Gente essa e minha nova fanfiction ela é dedicada ao casal NaruHina essa fanfiction é bem quente espero que gostem boa leitura

Os personagem são do tio kishi

**Amor não correspondido**

_A missão hoje foi bem cansativa, não acha kiba-kun?

_Com certeza hinata, mas ainda bem que já acabou

Hinata e seu grupo estavão voltando de uma missão.

_HINATA!

Ino estava aos berros procurando hinata

_O quê ouve ino-chan?

_A hokage está te chamando na sala dela

_Você sabe para quê?

_Sei não hinata

_Então tá, arigatô ino-chan por avisar, vou ir lá

**na sala da hokage...**

_Por favoor vovó tsunade deixa eu ir

_Não naruto! para você ir você precisa de um ninja que possa ver tudo, lá tem muitas armadilhas

_Mas vovó a sakura já vai ir comigo

_Naruto por favor..., sakura não é especialista em armadilhas ela é uma ninja médica tá lembrado?

_Eu sei vovó tsunade mas...

naruto foi imterrompido por uma voz doce e um bater de porta

_Com licença tsunade-sama..., mandou me chamar?

_Mandei hinata, entra

Hinata estava entrando e se surpreendeu quando viu naruto ali e ficou um pouco corada

_Hinata eu preciso que você vá em uma vi...

tsunade foi emterrompida por naruto

_EI! VOVÓ, tive uma ideia

_Que ideia naruto?

_Você disse que eu precisaria de um ninja que pudesse saber onde estão as armadilhas?

_Falei naruto...

_Então vovó, hinata pode ir comigo

_E...eu naruto-kun?

_Cláro hinata!, vovó tsunade ela pode ir comigo?

_Cláro naruto, essa é uma ótima idéia

_Com licença tsunade-sama

_Entra sakura o que ouve?

_Então tsunade-sama ouve um problema lá com os remédios, eu não vou poder ir com o naruto nessa missão

_O que ouve sakura com os rémdios?

_Bom tsunade é que o lee foi me ajudar lá com os remédios e deichou os remédios cair no chão e agora os remédios estão misturados

_Hum... entendo, tem algum problema naruto ela não ir?

_Sempre probléma tsunade, a hinata já vai comigo

naruto falou indo até hinata e a abraçando de lado que corou um pouco quando ele fez isso

_Então tá naruto vocês vão partir a manhã de de manhã, despençados

_HAI!

Todos falaram juntos

depois cada um foi para sua casa

já era de manhã e naruto já esperava hinata, que pensativa ia para o portão da vila

_Nossa... eu não sei o que fazer, nunca tive uma missão junto com o naruto-kun, o que será que vai acontecer?, ai... que friozinho na barriga

Depois de um tempo hinata já avistava naruto que asenava e dava um sorriso de orelha a orelha a menina deu sorriso básico e timido

_HINATA!, que bom que você chegou!, estava te esperando!

_Oi naruto-kun...

_Podemos ir hinata?

_Cláro naruto-kun

Naruto e hinata foram pulando em em galho até chegar perto do lugar onde eles queriam

_Espere!, naruto, aqui está cheio de armadilhas

_Então como agente vai chegar até lá se nem podemos nem andar?

_Hum... me siga naruto

naruto foi seguindo hinata que foi andando bem devagar e com cuidado para não pissar em falso até que eles avistam a vila dos ninjas inimigos

_Olha hinata! vamos!

_Naruto! espere!

naruto foi apressado em direção a vila e esqueceu das armadilhas e acabou pisando em umas das armadilhas o que fez ele cair do penhasco que tinha ali perto ele foi caindo e hinata não pode fazer nada

_NARUTOOOO!

hinata foi descendo atrás dele decesperada que estava caido desmaiado no chão com a cabeça sangrando

_naruto!,naruto! cacorda por favor!

naruto não respondia e já estava escureçendo pois demoraram a chegar lá, hinata levou naruto para uma caverna que tinha ali perto e fez um fogueira para aquecer e pois naruto deitado

hinata chegou perto de naruto e acarisiou seu rosto falando

_Naruto... você é um ninja tão bom mas e tão desastrado...

naruto sonanbulo agarra a mão de hinata e a puxa para perto dele e a pois deitada do lado dele a menina não sabia o que fazer pois sua mãe dizia que não podia acorada os sonanbulos que se acorda a alma sai para fora do corpo e não volta, era apenas um supertição de sua mãe mas ela levava muito a sério o que sua mãe falava,naruto pegava hinata com um ursinho de pelucia que não podia fazer nada

depois de um tempo hinata acabou adormecendo do lado de naruto e ele com a mão por cima dela

naruto acordou depois de um tempo e levou um susto ao ver que estava abraçado com hinata ele sabia que era sonanbulo pois quando ia em uma missão com o time 7 sakura sempre o acordava batendo nele falando que estava falando sozinho, ele ficou vermelho e sem graça, agora quem estava sonanbulo era hinata que falava

_Naruto-kun você é tão forte você me inspira

naruto ficou sem geito e surpreso ao vela falando aquilo, naruto resolveu ficar daquele geito estava gostando de ficar coladinho com hinata, só que depois de um tempo naruto se surpreendeu com a menina que acordava e pensou fingir estar dormindo, hinata acordou meio sonolenta e viu que estava abraçada com naruto e levantou na hora e ficou super vermelha

_Não acredito... que dormi abraçada com naruto..., vejo que ele ainda não acordou... acho melhor ir buscar um pouco de aquá no rio...

quando hinata saiu naruto levantou imediatamente e foi atrás dela e quando chegou no rio se escondeu em uma arvore e a ouvia equanto ela falava sozinha

_Nossa... ainda não consigo acreditar que dormi abraçada com naruto..., se bem que o naruto fica tão lindo domindo, haaaa hinata não pensa essas coisas

naruto fiou pasmo ao ouvir tudo que a menina falava e não sabia o que fazer, e a menina continuava a falar sozinha

_Essa aguá esta tão boa... será que o naruto já acordou?... parece que não...acho que vou tomar um banho

hinata começa a tirar a roupa e logo em seguida entrou na aguá e deu um mergulho, naruto não conseguia tirar o olho da hinata e a babar por mas que achase errado olhar hinata nua não conseguia tirar o olho da menina e pensou

(naruto pensando)_Nossa... como ela é linda mas bonita que a sakura... olha só esse corpo

naruto ficou perdido em seus pensamentos por um bom tempo olhando a menina se banhar até que escorregou em uma folha e caiu

_Na...naruto! o...o que você está fazendo aqui?!

hinata estava pasma vendo naruto caido todo destrambelhado no chão

_Hi...hinata não é nada disso que você está pensando...

hinata ficou **muito** vermelha mas que o própio vermelho

_Ca...calma hinata..

os dois não sabiam o que fazer principalmente hinata, naruto sem ação saiu correndo de volta para a caverna deixando hinata ali super constrangida,hinata pois a roupa e foi em direção a caverna onde estava naruto e viu o garoto sem ação

_Descupa hinata não foi minha intenção

_Na...naruto a... quanto... tempo você estava... lá?

_Eu fui lá logo em seguida depois que você foi

_E...então vo..você escutou tudo que eu disse..?

_Sim...

hinata se espantou e ficou pior que o vermelho e falou batendo os dedos

_Naruto-kun me...me descupe pelo que eu falei eu...eu..eu não queria que você tivesse uma má empressão de mim eu acho melhor agente partir pois já...

hinata foi imterrompida por naruto que a puxou para perto dele e falou.

_Calma hinata... não fique tão constrangida... sabe que... eu adoro quando você fica vermelha mas nunca tive coragem de falar isso

_Naruto kun...

naruto a puxou mas para perto dele e pois sua mão na sintura de hinata e bem devagar se aproximou e a deu um doce e delicado beijo a menina se esforçava para não desmaiar ela sonhava com esse momento desde quando conheceu naruto, o beijo demorou um bom tempo até que os separaram os lábios

_Naruto-kun... eu achava que você não gostase de mim

_Sabe hinata eu acho que sempre gostei de você mas nunca percebi isso estava tão ocupado tentando ficar mas forte e tentando recuperar sasuke e a bom... isso não importa mas, agente está junto agora não precisa se preocupar...

Hinata abraçou naruto feliz

_Naruto-kun...eu estou tão feliz por está aqui com você...

naruto beija hinata de novo só que dessa vez mas quente o beijo, os dois deitam

_Naruto-kun

_O que hinata

_Eu queria ter minha primeira vez com você, alias quero que seja sempre com você

hinata falou corando

_Você tem certeza disso hinata?

_Sim naruto, eu confio em você, não pensaria em fazer isso com outra pessoa

naruto a beijou ardidamente por um bom tempo depois naruto tirava o casaco da menina e a beijava e ela tirava a blusa de naruto e assim foi indo um tirando a roupa do outro depois de um tempo eles já estavão sem roupa naruto ficou babando os seios de hinata e não recistiu naruto começou devagar e delicadamente a penetrar na menina que dava uns gritos baixos pois era sua primeira vez estava sentido dor naruto menetrava cada vez mas ,ele deu uma parada para hinata descansar pois não estava acostumada e nem naruto , depois de um tempo a menina já estava se acostumando e naruto penetrava mas rápido e melhor, assim foi por um tempo e depois naruto parou cansado

_Eu te amo naruto-kun

_Eu também te amo hinata

naruto a beijou de novo os dois ficaram namorando ali e depois de um tempo dormirão

já era de manhã e hinata acordava sonolenta e ficou ali admirando ele dormir

_Ei psiu... naruto acorda já é de manhã agente tem uma missão para cumprir

hinata falava com naruto dando beijo em cada palavra que falava

_Hum... acordar assim é a melhor coisa que tem... recebendo beijos da mulher mas linda do mundo

hinata subiu em cima do naruto e ficou ali dando beijos nele

_Vamos naruto levanta

_Sabe hinata com você aqui em cima com esse lindo corpo vai ficar dificil levantar

_Então se é assim eu levanto

_Não...não hinata volta aqui

_Naruto você precisa levantar

_Se é assim eu não levanto até você vir aqui e me dar um beijo

naruto falou fazendo birra

_Então tá naruto mas só um se não você fica muito mal acostumado

_Só um!

_Tá bom... dois e não se fala mas nisso

hinata foi até o naruto e na hora do beijo ele a puxa e a deita e a enche de beijos sorrindo

_Naruto você trapasseou

_Vale tudo na guerra e no amor

_Agora é sério naruto levanta

_Então tá linda eu levanto por você

os dois levantaram e foram se aprontar para partir e ouviram um barulho

_Ora...Ora...Ora o que temos aqui um casal apaixonado

Quem estava ali eram dos ninjas da aldeia inimiga

_Vocês! devolvam o pergaminho!

naruto falou se formando em posição de luta e hinata fez o mesmo, os ninjas tinham roubado um pergaminho que tinha os jutsus proibidos.

_Tentem pegar se forem bons o suficiente

naruto avansou em um dos ninjas hinata ativou seu byapuugan

e foi para cima do outro

eles ficaram lutando por um tempo até que um deles pegou hinata

_Hinata!

naruto se destraiu com hinata e um deles asertaram ele e o prendeu

_Ti peguei muleke!

_Você que pensa

aquilo era um clone do naruto logo em seguida naruto apareçeu atrás dele e dei um rasengan nele mas passou de raspão mas o sufiente para fazer ele desmaiar, naruto pega o pergaminho e vai atrás do outro naruto ataca ele e o faz desmaiar e salva hinata

_Você está bem hinata?

_Estou sim naruto-kun

_Que bom eu não sei o que eu faria se acontecesse algo com você

naruto amarra os bandidos e vai embora com hinata

Naruto e hinata foram pulando de galho em galho por um tempo e depois chegaram no portão de konoha e foram em direção da sala da kokage entregar o pegaminho e quando sairam deram de cara com sakura

_Naruto! que bom que você chegou

sakura abraçou naruto bem forte mas que o normal

_Fiquei preocupada... tem uma coisa que você precisa saber

naruto não sabia o que fazer

_Bom acho estou sobrando aqui adeus...

hinata saiu correndo chorando

_Espera! hinata!

_O que aconteceu naruto?

_Depois eu te conto sakura até mas

naruto saiu correndo atrás de hinata

_Hinata! volta qui eu preciso falar com você!

depois de um tempo naruto conseguiu alcansar hinata e a segurou

_Ei hinata, o que ouve?

_Preciso falar alguma coisa naruto? aquela cena não bastou? você não viu? naruto eu não quero que você brinque comigo, você sempre gostou da sakura mesmo ta ai sua oportunidade perfeita não tem por quê você ficar aqui comigo vai lá ela está te esperando

naruto calou hinata com um beijo

_Não fica assim hinata eu não quero **nada** com sakura e além do mas ela sempre amou o sasuke e sempre vai amar ele, entenda isso hinata eu não quero **nada** ouviu bem **nada** com ela eu quero é você , você é a unica que sempre acreditou em mim mesmo quando todos me regeitaram você estava lá me apoinhando eu não trocaria você por nada nesse mundo eu TE AMO hinata fica comigo

_Ei naruto o que aconteceu com ela?

sakura se aproximava de naruto de braços dados com sasuke

_Sa...sasuke! o você está fazendo aqui?

_Era isso que eu queria te contar naruto mas você saiu correndo sasuke voltou para vila e a hokage vai dessidir a pena dele amanhã

_Mas sasuke por quê você voltou?

_Bom naruto eu não aquentava mas fingir que não ligava para sakura então resolvi abrir mão da minha vigança por ela

sasuke falou beijando sakura, naruto sorriu para hinata e falou

_Viu hinata não tinha com que se preocupar

hinata sorrir

_Ei pessoal vamos comer rámen para comemorar

_Naruto... você não mudo nada

_E você continua chato sasuke! e pra falar a verdade mudei sim agora eu estou apaixonado de verdade

naruto beija hinata e sasuke e sakura se espantam com a novidade mas depois se acustuma

_Então pessoal bora?

_Naruto eu e sakura já temos outros planos

sasuke falou com uma cara de safado

_Então só vai eu e minha linda namorada

_Tchau naruto, tchau hinata

sasuke estava com presa

_Naruto-kun me desculpe por ter duvidado de você

_Te desculpo sempre, sabe por quê?

_Por quê?

_Por quê eu mesmo vou ter que me desculpar com você por esse tempo todo ter feito você ter um amor não correspondido

_Não se preocupe por que o que importa é o agora e agora você está comigo

_Vamos hinata antes que feche a loja de rámen

_O amor as vezes pode não ser correspondido mas e só esperar, e se declarar e deichar que aconteça talvez a pessoa até te ama mas não sabe então fica um conselho de hinata hyuugan se declare para quem você ama que você será correspondida se não for existe com certeza alguém reservado para você que irá te amar assim como eu amo o naruto e ele me ama._


End file.
